Love is all you need
by Morbidmuch
Summary: My first ATU fic, hope you like it. What might have happened if Lucy had been let up on the roof at the end of the movie. Jude/Lucy. Feedback appreciated


A/N: Okay, so I bought ATU Wednesday, watched it Thursday, watched it Friday, and watched it Saturday...It's was to say that I absolutely loved it. I first saw the trailer on youtube, and have been waiting for it to come out here in Sweden. The funny thing is, it came out to the cinemas in February, but only in Stockholm (the capital of Sweden for those of you who didn't know). It still hasn't come to the cinemas in the town I live in, but I found it on DVD. Kinda funny.

Anywho; I've read a few ATU fics, and it seems that the most popular to write it the 'how did Jude and Lucy feel while All you need is love was sung', and all the versions. I've done the same thing, but explored a bit different side; what if the policemen actually let Lucy up on the roof?.

Okay, enough from me, on with the show :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Across the Universe or any of the characters.

* * *

**Love is all you need **

'_I can't do this' _Lucy thought when she saw the logo for Strawberry Jamz. Jude's logo. Seeing her friends was tempting, but she couldn't do it without Jude there. Tears glistered in her eyes, but she refused to give in to them. Instead, she turned around and walked away from the building, away from her friends. She stubbornly brushed away the tears, and didn't even notice that Sadie and Jojo had stopped singing.

He looked around frantically, hoping to see a glimpse of her blonde hair. She wasn't there. Max had told him that she would be there. As great it was to see Prudence, Sadie and Jojo again, the one person he wanted to see wasn't there. So when Jude saw the police men up on the roof, he made a choice. As indiscernible as he could, he went and hid, and waited until he couldn't hear his friends voices anymore before he came out.

He walked to the edge of the rooftop, seeing the crowd below start to shatter. Then he walked up to the microphone, making a decision. Prudence had said to Max that she'd seen Lucy on the street. Jude took a chance, it wasn't sure that Lucy would hear him. He tapped the microphone lightly, making sure that the sound was still on. Then he took a deep breath.

"_There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can't sing that can'__t be sung. There's nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game. It's easy,"_

Lucy shook her head. She was hearing things. She only thought she heard Jude's voice. The voice that had sang to her so many times, for her. But it couldn't be Jude, he had been deported, she had heard from Max.

"_There's nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time. It's easy,"_

Jude was only vaguely aware of the fact that Max, Prudence, Sadie and Jojo along with the rest of the band and police men now had entered the roof. _"All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need,"_

He could hear a police man telling him to get off the roof, and Sadie and Prudence trying to convince him to let him stay. Then they too started to sing.

"_There's nothing you can know that can't be known. Nothing you can see that isn't shown. There's no way you can be that isn't the way you're meant to be. It's easy,"_

Lucy stopped, disbelieving. She could see everybody around her starting to look up, and realized that she hadn't been imagining things. It was Jude. She started to run back to the entrance, where a line of police men now stood, keeping people from entering the building.

"Please, I have to get up there, I'll do anything," she pleaded, but the police man just shook his head.

"The roof closed," was the answer she got. Desperate, she ran to another police officer, and tried to coax him into letting her up on the roof.

"Please, I need to get up there," when he wouldn't budge, she said the one thing that came to her mind first. "My brother is up there, and he's forgotten to take his meds." Giving him her best helpless look, she smiled in gratitude when he let her pass.

"_All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love, love. Love is all you need," _

Jude was beginning to lose hope. He still hadn't seen any sign of Lucy, and when they came to the chorus again, he stopped singing. He looked over at Sadie, who smiled at him, and then walked away from the microphone. He stopped next to Max, and tried, and failed, to smile.

"_Love is all you need. Love is all you need,__" _

Lucy ran up the stairs as fast as she could, even though she had trouble breathing and her legs burned with the effort of keeping her going. She could still hear Sadie and Jojo sing, but not Jude. When she reached the top, she didn't hesitate a second to push the door open. As the sunlight hit her in the face, she was temporarily blinded before her eyes adjusted to the light. Everybody was there, singing and having a good time. Max was standing on the left corner, wearing that stupid hat of his, and next to him stood Jude.

Suddenly Max looked up, right at Lucy. His expression read of shock, and Lucy managed to press out a smile at her brother. Jude saw Max's shocked face, and looked in the same direction as his friend. Standing there was Lucy. Jude couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Lucy was standing there, tears in her blue eyes, blonde hair flowing around her face like a halo.

"_Love is all yo__u need. Love is all you need," _

Jude felt like crying, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then his lips formed into a grin, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from shouting of joy. Lucy smiled too, a few tears falling freely down her face. He looked amazing, just like the last time she had seen him. His expressive brown eyes said everything she needed to know, and she knew that she had to hold him, had to kiss him, otherwise she would go mad.

"Jude," she called out as she started to run towards him. The roof wasn't big, so it was only a matter of seconds before she was in his arms. As he caught her in his arms their lips were violently pressed together. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he did the same, holding on to her as tight as he could.

Lucy closed her eyes and kissed him, tears running down her cheeks and soaking both of their faces. He put a hand on her cheek and she grabbed the hair on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. She held on to him, feeling that her legs wouldn't carry her. Due to trouble breathing they broke apart, but kept their bodies as close as before.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I've been so stupid," Lucy cried, and Jude stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I've been stupid too Luce, I let me insecurities play over what me heart felt,"

"I love you Jude, so much,"

He brushed away her tears and gave her a small kiss. "I love ye too,"

"_She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah,"_


End file.
